


Pirate Shiori x Reader, for shell-senji

by EHeartAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Happy late birthday, @shell-senji! We joked about this a while agooo, but I decided to make it a reality~. Gets a little steamy-ish, still working on it lol.





	Pirate Shiori x Reader, for shell-senji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shell_senji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_senji/gifts).



You couldn’t tell if luck had been on your side or if it had been fate when the very woman you’d admired from afar had come closer to you and your group of friends. You felt your cheeks instantly warm when she laid her cool cyan blue eyes on you, and admired the way she effortlessly plucked an apple from the vendor’s cart that was next to you and handed the vendor a gold coin. Her eyes stared through you as she bit into the juicy apple and took some steps towards you. She winked and scanned the rest of your friends, but her eyes came back to you. “What a garden of beautiful flowers I’ve come across.” She mused, tucking loose strands of hair behind your ear. You honestly couldn’t tell if it was your corset that made it hard to breathe, or the Pirate Captain herself. Her hand moved to your cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb before she used it to trace your bottom lip with it. She moved them to your chin and tilted it up as she leaned in, her hot breath fanning your ear, causing your breath to hitch once more. “And you, my red Daylily,” She took your hand and brought it to her lips, brushing against your knuckles. “are the most beautiful in bloom.”

Your cheeks warmed as you willed your voice to become audible, “Th-thank you, Captain Glory.”

“Ah, and she sings beautifully too.” The Captain hummed as she wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. “Would you like to sing for me later tonight?” She whispered in your ear.

You could feel your heart beat faster as she pulled you in chest to chest. She left you breathless. The many rumors about her were true, and you had always been curious about her. You’d heard rumors, read about her in the papers, knew about the her great deeds and misdeeds. Now, she was right in front of you, giving you a chance to spend the night together.

“I would love to, Captain Glory.”

—

She had someone from her crew escort you to the ship, which was empty once the crew member dropped you off. You made your way to her quarters and knocked on the door. Captain Glory gave you a smile and kissed the back of your hand. “Welcome, my Daylily, you look lovelier than the moon itself.” Your cheeks warmed at the compliment. She brought you inside and motioned for you to sit comfortably as she retrieved two glasses and a bottle of wine. “My crew’s out drinking a pub dry, we have the entire ship to ourselves, my Daylily.” The Pirate captain poured wine in your glass and filled her own, clinking it against yours. “You’ve really caught my eye, Daylily, I want to steal you away like the fine treasure you are.” She took a sip of wine and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“That’s bold of you, Captain Glory. We’ve only just met.” You fluttered your eyes at her as you took a large gulp of wine. Truthfully, you’d considered the possibility of asking to join her crew. The mundane life you led on this small island, working at a pub, didn’t offer you much excitement or happiness. With Captain Glory…

“Then…steal me away, Captain Glory.” You whispered as you set your glass down, locking eyes with her.

Captain Glory leaned in and captured your lips, hungrily. She murmured your name against your lips. Your fingers weaved in her violet locks and you became confused when she untangled them and turned you around. “This dress, the corset is in my way,” She smirked when your breath hitched as she used her teeth to undo the laces of the corset as her hands explored the sides of your body. Once you were free, she kissed down your back, causing you to shiver. She nipped at your neck and gently set you on the bed, on her silk sheets. She hovered over you, her lips traveling from your neck and down. “Won’t you sing for me, Daylily?”

—

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of the opening door and coffee. The Captain greeted you with a smile and she sat on the bed next to you. She leaned down and kissed you. “Coffee? This just came into my possession and it’s rather delicious. Good in the mornings.” She handed you a mug with a bitter but comforting drink.

You took a small sip and gave her a little grimace. “It’s a bit bitter, Glory.”

“Right, Miura told me to bring sugar too,” She took out a little sack with sugar cubes and put a few in your mug. “I don’t like sugar, except for this,” She stole another kiss. “So, have you made up your mind, Daylily? Can I steal you away? We will leave at noon.”

You hesitated, could you abandon everything you knew for something unknown? Become part of one of the most wanted crews?

Her cyan blue eyes locked with yours and you cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Yes, you could abandon this life for this one. “Please steal me away, Captain Glory.”

She chuckled and leaned her forehead against yours. “Shiori, Daylily. It’s Shiori.”

—

You fit right in with the crew. You relationship with Shiori blossom, and she flaunted it wherever you went.

“Daylily, I’ll be in town for a bit for some business, we will leave soon as soon as I come back.” She kissed your cheek.

You furrowed your brows. “Shiori, I usually go with you, why are you not letting me come?” It was unusual of her to not allow you to come off the ship. 

She pursed her lips and stroked your cheek. “Because…this isn’t a good town. This one is full of idiots and bloodthirsty pirates.”

“And you? You think I want you there if you say it’s as bad as it is?” You stood up and grit your teeth.

“I can handle myself because I have a reputation, I know you can too, but-” Shiori shook her head. “No. I don’t want you there.”

“Shiori,” You grabbed her hand. “No, I’m going with you.”

“Listen to me,” She sighed and gave your hand a squeeze. “Stay on the ship. I want to protect you.” When you looked into her eyes, you saw fear in them. She hardly showed vulnerability, and was sometimes dishonest about how she felt. Through your relationship, she became more relaxed, allowed herself to be more unraveled with you. She let herself receive more and in return, gave you her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sigh. “Look, I have a good reason for this, Daylily. You’re the most valuable treasure I’ve ever come across.” She flushed and leaned in to softly kissed your forehead. “You’re too precious to me, so please do as I ask.”

Shiori had never been so frank with you and you decided to trust her. You let out a breath and sat back down on the bed. “Fine, but you better not be long, Shiori.”

“Mm, I promise, My Shell from the deep blue sea.” Shiori stroked your hair and gave you a slight smile.

—

You coughed and quickly opened your eyes when you felt immobile, and the scent of strong tobacco, gunpowder and the salty breeze caused you to gasp. You looked up and saw your wrists tied above your head on the mast, along with the rest of your body. Your sword, pistol and dagger were all gone too. Ever since you came aboard The Kelpie, Shiori and various others from the crew, Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke had all been teaching you to fight, and you could handle yourself with or without a weapon thanks to that training.

In a situation like this, surrounded by…you took a glance and grimaced when some dirty pirates made some catcalls.

Right, Shiori had left, and not long after, some pirates had come aboard, taken out what little bit of the crew had been there and taken you captive. One of them had hit you hard on the head, you could still feel it throbbing painfully.

“Get the fuck away from my Treasure!”

You looked up and sighed in relief when you saw Captain Morning Glory herself swing right onto the ship, firing her pistol in the air. “I don’t know what kind of fucking deal you struck with Takeda, but that was the biggest mistake you could’ve done. Fucking pirates working for a  _navy general!_ ” She fired her pistol three more times and three men collapsed on the floor. She shot the floor next to you as one of the pirates took a step forward. “Touch my Daylily and I’ll make sure you  _feel_ a pain  _worse_ than death.” She snarled and used the rope to land on deck next to you. No one from the ship dared to move, since they could feel her hot anger radiate from her. You felt your body relax once she began untying the ropes. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

You shook your head and collapsed in her arms and she hoisted you up in her arms. “Nagakura! The plank, and take care of these guys for me, everyone!”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Nagakura grinned and drew his sword, leading the charge onto the other ship.

“Shiori, I can walk just fine-” You protested and felt your cheeks warm when she pulled you closer.

“It’s fine. I see your head’s wounded.” Shiori called for Yamazaki, their medic, once she set you on the bed you two shared.

Yamazaki quickly assessed the damage to your head and cleaned your small wound, leaving Shiori to bandage it. She remained quiet, her eyebrows furrowed, as if she were angry or disappointed.

“I’m sorry, Shiori, they came so-” You started to apologize, but she crashed her lips onto yours and she pinned you to the bed.

“No. This was my fault. I’m so fucking sorry.” She murmured and rested her forehead lightly against yours. “I wanted to prevent this, but I couldn’t…I’ve been threatened recently with you being taken away from me. They’ve been threatening you, and it’s made me scared for the first time in my life.” She closed her eyes and placed her ear against your heart. “I’m scared to lose you, Daylily.”

You kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. “I’m not going to go anywhere as long as I’m by your side, Shiori.”

Shiori leaned up to capture your lips. “Marry me. I want you by my side forever.”

Your eyes widened in surprise as she slipped out a couple of rings from her pocket. You blinked and nodded as you tried to make a sound. “Y-yes, Shiori, I’ll marry you!”

Shiori smirked and stole a kiss from your lips. “Now that we’re engaged, let’s celebrate.”


End file.
